Mariam
'Mariam ' (マリアム Mariam) is a character in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade: V-Force. She is a member of the Saint Shields and Joseph's older sister. Her Bit-Beast and Beyblade is Sharkrash. Appearance Mariam has long, blue hair that she ties into a high ponytail, and sharp green eyes. She wears a female version of the Saint Shields uniform. Personality Mariam is one of the most serious people in the Saint Shields, along with Ozuma. She takes her position on the Saint Shields very seriously, and she is often seen yelling at Joseph and Dunga because they're slacking off or failing in their mission. However, Mariam is also quite motherly towards her teammates and is often comforting them if they're upset. Such as when Dunga was upset after losing his battle, and Mariam cheered him up by telling him that it was only one battle and that it didn't matter. Dunga then started to cry into her lap as she patted his head, comforting him. Mariam can be happy and excited, but only when it comes to food, especially apples. She loves to eat delicious food, and becomes very happy when the team acquires some. Mariam is also very sarcastic with her enemies, laughing at them and making jokes about them. Once, when she was battling Max, she called him a puppy, and when he insulted her back, she said "Heel boy!" Near the middle of the season, Mariam and Max were trapped together after a rock avalanche. During this time, Mariam was cruel to Max and told him that she only wanted his bit-beast. However, Max was kind to her, and told her that beyblading was just for fun, and that there was no point in controlling or trapping the bit-beasts. Over this time, Mariam and Max bonded, and Mariam finally realized that she didn't need to trap the bit-beasts, she just needed to have fun while blading. After this, Mariam was very kind and sweet towards Max. History The village that she, Ozuma, Dunga and Joseph come from believe that they have to own and protect all the existing spirits. Plot Beyblade: V-Force Mariam was the second "hooded blader" to attack the BladeBreakers in the beginning of the season. She traveled to the USA to find Max and challenge him to a battle in an alley way. Max, being a champion and a good sport, thought it was a good idea. That was until a strange light started coming from Mariam's beyblade. This strange light was Mariam's Bit-Beast which she would later use to try and steal Draciel from Max. Max was stunned that Mariam won the match, then disappeared into the shadows. After this, Max contacted Kenny and told him about the match before finding out that everyone on the Bladebreakers had been confronted by "hooded bladers." Mariam traveled back to Japan to join her fellow teammates in trying to trap the four bit-beasts. She was often seen with her teammates, watching over the Bladebreakers and keeping up with their progress so they could use it against them in battle. Mariam didn't battle again until late in the season when she went after Max. Max recognized her right away and didn't want to fight her, but after being persuaded by Mariam, he agreed. It ended in a tie, and Mariam quickly disappeared afterwards. In the final match between the Saint Shields and the Bladebreakers, Mariam admitted that she didn't want to fight, and therefore, her match ended in her losing to Max. After that match, Mariam and the Saint Shields no longer tried to steal the four Bit-Beasts. They went on happily as a normal team. Beyblade Mariam's Beyblade is Sharkrash. Like Ozuma, she received Sharkrash from her Tribal leaders as a weapon to seal the bit-beasts away. It is a basic tall base beyblade. Mariam & Joseph never upgraded to a Magnacore blade like Ozuma or Dunga, but were still pretty proficient with their blades. Beybattles Gallery mari.jpg mariam011.jpg mariam11.jpg 276961_153328834744107_852138_n.jpg Imagem41.png e6axif.png 25ssvw4.png mariam01.gif Saint Shields by Ame M.jpg 4758-837331836.jpg Mariam_scudi_sacri.PNG tumblr_o8dmhl3zUY1v6w4j9o2_1280.jpg mariam3.jpg mariam5.jpg mariam6.jpg mariam7.jpg Mariams_Blade.jpg Saint-Shields-beyblade-36756141-720-540.jpg Mariam03.png Mariam04.png Mariam10.png Marium05.png JosephandMariam01.png Tumblr opsl1vMjGm1w4q252o6 250.png File:Tumblr_otpsl2nLXX1w4q252o5_1280.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Former Villains Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: V-Force Characters Category:Saint Shields Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade